video_collection_international_ltd_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Gets Lost
Oliver Gets Lost is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos and Thames Video on 3rd November 1997. Description Cast * Macaulay Culkin as Oliver * Travis Fimmel as Bobby * Clive Standen as Bow * Toby Kebbell as Jeremy * Ben Foster as Toby * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Jemima Rooper as Hannah * Christina Cole as Bertha * Lara Pulver as Marie * Natalie Gregory as Jenny Foxworth * William Glover as Winston * Cheech Marin as Tito * Richard Mulligan as Einstein * Roscoe Lee Browne as Francis * Dom DeLuise as Fagin * Susan Sheridan as 19-GB * Oliver Chris as Toulouse * Christine Cavanaugh as Berlioz * Leonardo DiCaprio as Bambi * Andrew Keegan as Thumper the rabbit * Jimmy Weldon as Jelly the Duckling * Martin Jarvis as Godfrey The Horse and Dudley The Pig * Luke Bryan as Casper, an friendly ghost. * Penelope Keith as Martha the Cow * Hannah Gordon as Brenda the Duck * Janet Ellis as Enchanta the Giant White Swan with Pink Hair, Pink/White Wings, and White Tail * Jon Pertwee as King * Jack Nicholson as Armor King * David Jason as The BFG, Jerry the Hippo, Charlie the Zebra and Peter the Frog * John Noble as Frasenburger the Pig * Matthew Corbett as Chuck the Tiger * Penelope Keith as Celia the Giraffe * Peter Cullen as Henry the Indian Elephant * Barry Took as Ted the Rhinoceros * Bernard Bresslaw as Josh the Horse * Lorraine Chase as Abigali the Flamingo * Dickie Davies as Don the Penguin * Nigel Hawthorne as Scott the Black Panther * Peter Hawkins as Kuma * Helen McCrory as Panda * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo * Debi Derryberry as Ness * Joey Lawrence as Lucas * Cillian Murphy as Ivan Bear * Patty Maloney as Tanis/Sophia Bear/Petra * Kendall Cunningham as Timmy * Michael Nunes as Beanie * Jason Marin as Robespierre * Jimmy Hibbert as Sam the Ant * Garry Chalk as Peter the Caterpillar * Jason Alexander as Douglas the dog, Einstein's friend. * Rosamund Pike as Siamese the Palm sized white kitten with large white feathered wings with rainbow hintings, wide blue eyes, and SUPER DUPER fluffy tail * Honeysuckle Weeks as Carew the Cute Baby Female Lion Wearing a Bow * Jaleel White as Hank the Cute Lion King Cub * Heath Ledger as Archie the Cute White Tiger Cub * Will Kemp as Yankee Doodle Pigeon * Nicholas Melody as Orbitty * Howie Mandel as Gizmo * Hugh Laurie as Peeps the sparrow * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Billy Peltzer * Jodi Benson as Kate Beringer * Dick Beals as Sparrow * Samuel E. Wright as Sebsatian * Edan Gross as Flounder * David Warner as The Duke of Edinburgh * Margaretta Scott as The Queen of Edinburgh * Mary Maddox as Princess of Wales * Mary Webster as Camilla, Duchess of Cornwall * Morwenna Banks as Diana, Princess of Wales * Ewan Stewart as Charles, Prince of Wales * Bernard Fox as Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh * Deborah Watling as Anne, Princess Royal * Juliet Stevenson as Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon * Jonny Phillips as Prince Andrew, Duke of York * Helen Shaver as Queen Victoria * Jo Rowbottom as Catherine, Duchess of Cambridge * Lara Pulver as Princess Charlotte of Cambridge * Joe Armstrong as Prince George of Cambridge * Angela Lansbury as The Queen of England * Susan Blu as Pluma, a swan-like creature shapeshifting bird. * Bonnie Langford as Agatha Christie * Matthew Corbett as Fire Station Officer Foggy * Matthew Kelly as Goldstein, an Household Cavalry Lifeguard. * Laura Petela as Beatrix Potter * Andrew Sachs as Owen Jones * Tim Brooke-Taylor as Patrick, an Grenadier Guard. * Christopher Biggins as Kirk, an Coldstream Guard. * Ronald Lacey as Douglas Pocock * Ringo Starr as Griz, an Scots Guard. * Derek Griffiths as St John the Evangelist * Sam Howard as Mr. Bondgate from Bondgate Books * Shirley Cheriton as Helen Potter * George Cole as William Heelis * Henry Cavill as Walter Bertram Potter * Sheila Hancock as Xarifa, Beatrix Potter's pet mouse. * Jim Sturgess as Peter Piper, Beatrix Potter's pet rabbit. * Marco Williamson as Benjamin Bouncer, Beatrix Potter's pet rabbit. Peter's cousin. * Penelope Lively as Miss Tiggy Winkle, Beatrix Potter's pet hedgehog. * Paul Eddington as Mr. Jeremy Fisher, Beatrix Potter's pet frog. * Heath Ledger as Tom, Beatrix Potter's pet kitten. * Jacqui Hawkins as Tabitha Twitchit, Beatrix Potter's pet cat. * Lynda Bellingham as Jemima, Beatrix Potter's pet duck. * Elizabeth Watts as Annie Carter Moore * Joss Ackland as Roald Dahl * Sophie Dahl as Herself * * Jonathan Kydd as Rupert Potter * Nigel Havers as Frederick Warne * Peter Bowles as Norman Warne * Terry Pratchett as * Jan Francis as * Thurl Ravenscroft as * Ken Page as * Frank Welker as Matches, Heihachi Mishima's pet dragon. * Brian Drummond as Dr. Claw, the main antagonist of the film. * Candy Candido as Stripe, Dr. Claw's henchman. * Jimmy Hibbert as Mukti, an evil alien critter. Dr. Claw's henchman. * John Ratzenberger as Heihachi Mishima and P.T. Flea * Michael McShane as Giga Bowser * Ken Barrie as Dr. Claw (Singing) * Ian McKellen as Ganondorf * Lois Nettleton as Daxty, an evil queen. * Gary Goldman as Piranha * Frank Welker as Yakky Doodle/The Five Headed Monsters * Peter Cullen as Orbtwo * Katherine Dillon as Petra the Yellow Bird (Singing) * Joe Ranft as Narrator Trailers and info Opening # Flubber (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Angel 1978 (USA TV Advert) # Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - The Great Disappearing Act 1978 (USA TV Advert) # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Madame and the Baby 1980 (USA TV Advert) # Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Gold 1981 (USA TV Advert) # Peter Pan (Coming Soon on Video) # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Swami Bowling Ball Trick Bedrock Bowling League Crystal Ball 1981 (USA TV Advert) # Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Camping 1981 (USA TV Advert) # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Christmas 1981 (USA TV Advert) # Fruity Pebbles and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Martians 1982 (USA TV Advert) # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Turkey Pox (1982) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Toad (1982) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Fred's Birthday (1982) Commercial # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (Christmas 1997 Only) # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Salesman (1984) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Shaking (1984) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Pebbles Twenty-Six of Workout (1985) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Chocolate Space Connect (1985) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Raiders of the Fruity Pebbles (1985) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Raiders of the New Grape (1985) Commercial # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "Roald Dahl's The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Rock-Bot (1986) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Motorcycling Barney (1986) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Skateboarding (1986) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Karate Lesson (1987) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Australian (1987) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Super Cocoa Man (1987) Commercial # So Dear to My Heart (Coming Soon on Video) # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Rap Master Rubble (1988) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Fred Savages (1988) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Bedrock Danceland (1988) Commercial # Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Motorock Race (1988) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Have Some Cocoa Pebbles Barn (1989) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Chinese Plate Spinner (1989) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal CD Rapper (1990) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Dick Tracy (1990) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - The Time Machine (1990) Commercial # Hercules (Coming Soon on Video) # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Captain Cocoa (1991) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Super Fruity Zone (1991) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - The Alien (1992) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Fruity and the Beast (1992) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Christmas (1992) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Cocoa-Saurus Rex (1993) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Amusement Park (1993) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Genie (1993) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Star Trek (1993) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Bedrock Dinosaurs (1993) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Troll (1993) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - The Changer Rearranger and Robosaurus (1994) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Doc Fudgerock (1994) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Blue Ninjas with Beach Ball at Toys "R" Us (1994) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Sumo and Dinosaur Ooze (1994) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Lion (1994) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Berry Blue (1994) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Cartoon Man (1994) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Teacher (1995) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Ghost (1995) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Cocoa Hontas (1995) Commmercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Disappearing Act (1996) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Fruity Pebbles Wonderland (1996) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Skele Saurus (1996) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Sky Diving (1996) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Christmas (1997) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Bronto Bright (1997) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Chocules (1997) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Snowboard Flintstones (1997) Commercial # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) # Sesame Street (Long version) (Available Now on Video) # The Animal Shelf (Available Now on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Available Now on Video) (Available Now from Disney Videos) # Disney's The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs # Walt Disney Classics children's from 1997 with clips "Mary Poppins", "Dumbo", Alice in Wonderland" and "Bedknobs and Broomsticks". # The Rescuers (Available Now on Video) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1995 with clips of "Saltwater Sisters" and "Ariel the Ballerina". (Collect Them All on Video Now) # The Black Cauldron (Coming Soon on Video) # Oliver and Company (short version) (Available Now on Video) # The Rescuers Down Under (Now Available on Video) Closing # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1996 with clips of "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame", "Disney's Storybook Favourites" and "Winnie the Pooh". # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (Available Now on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # Bambi (Now Available on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) # The Muppets Collection with clips of "The Muppet Movie", "The Great Muppet Caper", "It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show)" and "Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs". Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Oliver and Company Category:The Aristocats Category:Bambi Category:Fourways Farm Category:Casper the Friendly Ghost Category:She-Ra: Princess of Power Category:The BFG Category:Earthbound Category:Scooby-Doo Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Category:Gay Purr-ee Category:Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines Category:The Jetsons Category:Gremlins Category:The Little Mermaid Category:My Little Pony Category:Inspector Gadget Category:Yakky Doodle Category:Joe Ranft (Oliver & Company Narrator) Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Sullivan Bluth Studios Category:Don Bluth Category:Thames Video Category:Thames Television Category:Disney Videos Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBFC U Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Buena Vista Distribution Category:VCI with European Captioning (1997-2005) Category:VHS Videos with CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC U card from 1985 to 1997